Natural MatchMade Disaster
by xTwilightxChickx
Summary: Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, and Alice Brandon all try an online dating service. What happens when they all get paired up with the wrong people? Funny! ALL HUMAN
1. New People, New Places

Hey! I just thought of this idea… I'm not exactly sure where it's going though. Please read and review!

BPOV

"Hi! I'm Mary Alice Brandon! But I go by Alice. So I guess were roommates now, huh?!"

I was just starting college at Dartmouth. I didn't know anybody yet, well, until I met Alice, my short perky, pixie-like roommate. She seemed nice enough, but a little hyper.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Isabella Swan. I go by Bella." I said politely. I had gotten here about two hours ago and everything was unpacked already. It was a tiny little dorm room with bunk beds, two closets, and two desks. I didn't mind the space issue, but I had a feeling Alice might. She had just brought in three giant suitcases.

"Oh, wow, it's a little cramped in here. Thank god I didn't bring vanity table." She made a whew sound and swept her brow dramatically. She looked into my closet, where about half of the space was used up. She gestured toward the open space, "Do you mind if I borrow some closet space? I'm not sure all my stuff will fit in mine."

"Oh, um, sure go ahead." I helped her unpack and the rest of the day we got to know each other better. We actually became really good friends despite all the differences about us.

Around seven-ish that night, we went out and gave ourselves a tour around most of the campus. It was really nice looking. We went out eat at a pizza place, them came back to the dorm to watch a movie.

I had a feeling that this college thing might not be as bad as I thought.

EmPOV

"Dude, college totally rocks! I can't believe I'm finally here!" As soon as I realized that nobody was listening to me, considering I was alone in my dorm room, I stopped talking.

When was Edward going to get here? It was kind of lonely, being here not knowing anyone. I decided that I need to know my neighbors, and thought now would be a good time. I ran across the hall and knocked on the door.

A tall blonde guy opened the door. "Um, hi?" he said.

"Hey, man, what's up! I'm Emmett McCarty. Just thought I'd get to know my new homie!"

"Wait, are you my roommate?" He said, looking confused.

"No, I live across the hall." I pointed to my dorm room.

"Oh, well, hey. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"Nice to meet ya, bro. My roommate should be here soon, then we can all hang out." I said and walked back to my room.

About half an hour later Edward showed up. We had been best friends in high school and somehow ended up choosing the same college, so decided to room together. When he was finished packing, we went over to Jasper's place and met his new roommate, Eric. They didn't seem to be the best of friends yet. We invited Eric to come out for pizza with us, but he didn't want to.

"So, you and Eric aren't all buddy-buddy yet?" I asked him when we got to Pizza Hut.

"Nah. He seems like the study-or-die type of kid. I don't think were gonna be great friends. I don't mind though. So you guys already know each other?" Jasper said.

"Yah. Me and Eddie go way back. Don't we?" I said, elbowing Edward in the side.

"Yepp. We met in high school. Don't worry though. I bet you'll be a better friend then Emmett has been the past four years." Edward said jokingly.

"Hey, that cut me deep, man." I said, equally joking. I'm sure Jasper would fit in with me and Edward just fine.

RPOV

Wow. I'm so gorgeous. Look at that body. Amazing. And my face. Even better. And my flowing, long, blonde locks. I could get any guy on campus I wanted. But that was the problem. I didn't want any of them. I hadn't found one decent guy in like the whole hour I've been here. I couldn't wait for my roommate to show up. I had a feeling that we weren't going to be friends. Especially because I knew she would envy me.

Just then the door opened. A girl with cornsilk hair walked in, carrying a Prada bag and some other designer suitcase. She wasn't all that pretty, but she looked like the kind of girl that thought she was better than everyone else. Perfect.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale." I said, still looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm Lauren Mallory." Now I knew we wouldn't be friends.

I hadn't been so good at making friends in high school. Hopefully that would change here. But after meeting Lauren, I couldn't be so sure.

**Was it good? Should i keep going? the match-making should start next chapter ! please review it'd make me really happy!**


	2. Time to MatchMake

**Soooo…. Heres chapter 2! Obviously……. So I made it longer like a lot of you said I should :)**

**I don't own twilight or any of these characters!**

EPOV

"Hey Eddie!" I thought I told him to never _ever _call me that. "Guess what we're gonna do today?!!??!?" He sounded so excited. What could it be about?

"Gee, I don't know Em, what?" I said, trying to sound not even remotely interested, even though I was, somewhat.

I saw a huge, goofy, smile creep up around the corners of his mouth. I immediately knew I would not like what crazy plan he had hidden up his sleeve.

"Ok, well, first, get out your laptop." He said as he also got out his. I guess whatever this was, we were doing it together.

I opened my laptop and powered it up and went straight to the Internet. I knew Emmett well enough to know his love of the Internet.

"'K, now what?" I asked him patiently.

"Now type in W" He said the letter slowly.

"Yes?"

"Another W"

Wow. And he thought I was the slow one.

"Okay, Emmett, just tell me the entire web address. I think I can handle it." I said.

"NO!!!! WE'RE DOING THIS MY WAY!" He yelled at me.

"Alright, fine, but please hurry up."

"Next: One more W."

"Now a dot. Not the word dot, but a period. Like you put at the end of a sentence." He said matter-of-factly.

Now I was getting irritated. I'm not an idiot. And I'm definitely much smarter than Emmett.

"Now type in the letters: M-A-T-C-H. Did you catch that? You have to make sure you spell it right. M-A-T-C-H. Got it?" I nodded. Anything to make this go faster. "Good."

"Emmett, could we please hurry this up just a bit?" I asked.

"Shut up! Now. Type in the word MAKER. That's M-A-K-E-R. MAKER. So now you should have That's W-W-W-.-M-A-T-C-H-M-A—"

"Emmett! I got it! Keep going!" I yelled, now completely aggravated.

"Ok, ok! Type in .com," he said.

"See, was that so hard?!" Then I realized what he had told me to type.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" No way was I doing one of those match-maker websites.

"Yeah, you heard me right." He said, chuckling.

"Emmett, I don't want to do this, and you can't make me."

"Oh, come on Edward. We're college boys now! We need girlfriends. Please, do this for me? Maybe you'll meet someone really special!" He was practically begging me.

"Fine. But only because I'm a little desperate right now." If it didn't work out, oh well. It's not like I was being committed to marriage.

"Yes!" he screamed. "This is going to be perfect!!"

First the website made me make a username. I decided to pick PIANOMAN1918. I had always loved playing. Then I typed in my e-mail, first, last, and middle names, cell number, and address. I felt like I was giving away too much information.

"Ooh! Eddie, what's your username? Mine is IRRITABLEGRIZZLIESARETHECOOLESTTHINGINTHEWORLD. Isn't that cool????"

Yeah, every girl in the world would go for someone with a million lettered username saying they loved irritated grizzly bears. Lovely.

"Yeah, Emmett, great. And stop calling me Eddie."

Now it made me answer a ton of questions. I filled out the survey:

What is your best physical quality?

My eyes.

What is the first thing you look for in a girl/guy?

Her smile.

What kind of relationship are you looking for?

Nothing serious.

What is you occupation?

Student.

What are your interests?

Music and reading.

Then it asked me: Your are a _____ seeking a _____ . You're age:

I typed in male, female and 19.

Now it wanted a picture of me. I chose one of me and Emmett at graduation, and cropped him out of it. He used the same one, only with me cropped out.

I could only hope that this would go well.

RPOV

I woke up to the annoying sound of tap tapping on Lauren's keyboard. I discretely looked over at the screen and saw that she was on a dating website. Wow. Can you say desperate? But… it does kind of sound like a good idea.

I typed in the address I saw on her computer, .com. That's a dumb name, I thought.

I made a username; BLONDEBEACHBABE, and typed in all the other info they wanted.

Then I took the stupid survey:

What is your best physical quality?

My… body, duh.

What is the first thing you look for in a girl/guy?

His eyes.

What kind of relationship are you looking for?

Hmm. Any kind.

What is you occupation?

Student.

What are your interests?

Tanning, shopping, going out.

I put in that I am a 19 year old female seeking a male and put a hot picture of me up and clicked the submit button.

Well, it's worth a try.

APOV

"Bella, Bella, guess what!?" I said, dancing around the room. She was still in bed.

"Hmm?"

"We're getting dates!"

"Great idea, Alice, but know one would want to go out with me. You go ahead and find one for yourself," she mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Bella, I demand that you do this," I said, stamping my foot.

"Alice, how am I going to get a date?"

"On matchmakermama, silly!"

"What the hell is that?" She said.

"Well duh, a dating website!" I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

We both filled out the surveys. I was SHOPPINGXQUEEN and Bella was KLUMSYKLUTZ. What a dumb idea. Maybe she was right. Who would want to go out with someone with that username? I just laughed.

Hopefully this would all end well.

JPOV

I had been really lonely lately. My roommate was no fun to be around. Emmett and Edward were fun, but I haven't had a girlfriend in a while. I searched around the internet for a while until I found a dating website that I had heard a lot of kids here talking about, matchmakermama. I felt a little weird doing this, and made sure that Eric couldn't see the screen. He was to caught up in his own work.

I entered as EMOTIONPOTION. Everyone met always told me that I could guess exactly what they were feeling. It was weird, I just sort of knew. I filled out the survey and all that.

Maybe I would meet my true love. Whoa, did I just think that? Haha. Yeah right.

**So did you like it? Please please please review. I got tons of story and author alerts, but only a few reviews on the last chapter! They make me feel so much better and update faster. So I want at least 10 reviews before I post the 3****rd**** chapter please!**

**xTwilightxChickx**


	3. I Got A Date!

Ok everyone in the last chapter I tried to put the name of a fake website and all it wrote was .com! sorry about that! It was supposed to be matchmakermama .com. I guess it got rid of the first part cuz its not a valid website! Oh well! Please review it makes me happy! Sorry about all the different POVs, but I thought it was necessary!

**Dedication ~ to ghostwriter626, wolfie1901, Renesmee Cullen x, twilightfan1918, beckyj24, Coby Cullen, Alicia Tay, Mrs-Rebecca-Cullen, and Sethsgirl15!**

**I don't own Twilight cuz im not SM!**

LaurenPOV

Ugh. I'm so bored. I haven't gotten a result back from that dating website yet. Maybe it's just fake. Oh well. I'm pretty enough to get a date without that. Too bad I haven't been asked out yet.

I heard the door open and Rosalie walked in, carrying her laptop under one arm and her book bag slung around the other. She barely ever talked to me. I guess she's just jealous. She must have gotten all the attention at her old school, and then she has to room with me, who's so much prettier than her. I checked my e-mail again. Huh! One new mail! And it's from matchmakermama .com! Yes! I clicked on it and it opened up. It said:

Congratulations! MatchMakerMama has set you up on a blind date! By clicking the link below, you will be accepting the date at Café Alf Resco on Saturday night at 7 o'clock.

Underneath was a link. Before it said: Click to accept your date with …. And wow, I clicked it pretty darn fast. Partly because he had an adorable name. It didn't show me a picture of him, but what did I care. If I didn't like him, I could always dump him. At least he had a cute name.

RPOV

Ooh! I got a result from that dating service! That was quick! I opened my e-mail and clicked the accepting link to go on a date. Too bad I couldn't see what he looked like. I was meeting him at Café Alf Resco tomorrow at 7. Hopefully it would go okay.

I walked back into my dorm room and saw Lauren on her computer. She stared me down as I entered the room. Geesh, talk about jealous. I saw her open an e-mail. She got a date from MatchMakerMama too! Well, mine would probably be a lot better than hers. Definitely.

EMPOV

Oh yeah. I got a date! This was gonna rock. It was tomorrow at 7 at some café. Edward walked in the door a few minutes after I accepted the date.

"Hey, dude, guess what??" I asked him.

"Let me guess… You got a date?" Aw, how did he know?

"Yeah… how'd you know?" I was usually one to voice my thoughts.

"Cause I got one too!" Edward said.

"Sweet? When?"

"Tomorrow at 7 at Café Alf Resco." No. Way. I wonder how many couples were set up to go there.

"Really? Me too!" I said.

"Hey, um, do you want to make it a double date? That way it might not feel all awkward with someone we've never met." He asked me.

I thought about it for a minute. It might not be such a good idea. If I liked the girl, I would want to be alone with her. But on the other hand, if she was totally not my type, it'd be nice to not be stuck with her by myself.

"Sure, Eddie, that'd be awesome."

Maybe.

APOV

Yay! I got a date! I got a date! I got a date! What am I gonna wear? Will he be cute? What if he doesn't like me? Oh, no! He _has _to like me! But what if he thinks I'm too short? Or annoying? A lot of people tell me that. Calm, Alice, calm. This will all work out. Tomorrow at 7, I'm going to Café Alf Resco. And it's going to work out perfectly. It has to.

"Bella, I have a date! From that website we used! Do you have one yet?" I said perkily.

"Oh, yeah! I do! I almost forgot about it. I'm a little nervous, though. I mean, he probably won't even like me." She said shyly.

"Oh, silly, yes he will! You have to be confident. And he's gonna love your outfit. Because I'm going to pick it out, of course. Where's your date at?" I asked her.

"Café Alf Resco, tomorrow at 7 o'clock."

"No way! Me too! I bet there'll be a bunch of other people from this dumb website there too." What a coincidence.

"Yeah, maybe we should go together!" she said.

"Did you read my mind?? I was thinking the exact same thing!" Just then I heard my phone ring. I looked at the screen. It said wireless caller. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey. It's your date for tomorrow." I heard a guy say smoothly.

"How did you get my number? I thought the website only gives you my name."

"Phone book. Anyway, I was wondering if you would mind making this a group date. I mean, I haven't met you yet, and I know a couple other guys scheduled for the same time, same place." He spoke slowly.

"Sure! My roommate and I were just thinking the same thing. See you tomorrow!" I said and snapped my phone shut.

"Hey, Bells. My date just called and said he's making it into a group thing. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah, Alice, that's great." She said. I could see she was a little more excited now that she wasn't going to be alone with some guy she's never met.

"I have an idea! How about we go shopping for tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Alice…" she whined. She hated shopping.

"Ooh, come on Bella, you'll have fun. This way, at least you'll have some say in what you wear. Not all, of course."

"Ok. Fine." She always gave in to me. It was almost too easy.

So did you like it? I already have the couples in my head, but if you review with an idea I might just change my mind. So if you feel like it, tell me who I should pair up! And I love reviews a lot more than alerts, so please review! And alert too!

**xTwilightxChickx**


	4. Oh SO Fun

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really helps me! I hope more people review in the future!

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer!**

APOV

"Oh, Bella! This is going to be so much fun! Whoever that mystery guy is, he will absolutely _love _you! You look so beautiful!" I was almost crying with delight.

"Thanks, Alice. Not just for the compliment. I wouldn't look like this if it weren't for you. You are amazing. And look even better than me." She said sheepishly.

She's right. It was thanks to me. I had spent hours finding the right outfit, doing her hair perfectly, then her makeup just right. I barely had an hour to get myself ready!

"Oh, your welcome. It was no problem. I enjoyed every minute of it." I leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, and gave her a quick hug. "We're going to do great tonight. Both of our dates will adore us. I just have a really good feeling."

Bella really did look beautiful. She was wearing a strapless teal dress with a small black bow on the right side and aqua blue flats. Her hair was down in loose curls, and her face was beautiful. She was glowing from excitement. I knew how much she wanted this. **(pic on profile)**

I was wearing a silver strapless mini. It was cute but simple. I had matching silver flats. I usually liked heels, but these looked perfect with my dress. My hair was how I always had it, short and spiky. There wasn't much else to do with my hair. **(pic on profile)**

We both brushed our teeth quickly and were headed out the door. It was only 6:30, but we were walking to the restaurant and didn't want to be late. It took about twenty minutes to get there, seeing as it wasn't on campus. It was cute on the outside. We walked in the door to find a host greeting us.

"Hello to two fine young ladies on this wonderful evening. Do you have a reservation?" He looked in his twenties and was totally hitting on both of us.

"Yes, we do. It's under Cullen." We had talked to our dates earlier and arranged this.

"Ah, table for eight. Follow me, please." Wow. He acted so gentlemanly. I guess that was his job. This seemed like a pretty high scale restaurant.

We were the first ones there. In a few minutes two blonde girls walked in. They talked to the host, who led them over to our table.

"Hello," the prettier of the two said. "I'm Rosalie."

"And I'm Lauren." The other one said. "I guess now we just have to wait for our dates to arrive." She seemed kind of snobby, like she didn't like being in the presence of 3 other pretty girls.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" I perked up. "And this is Bella, my roommate. I assume you two are roommates also?"

"Yeah. That's the only reason we know each other." Lauren said. Wow, she was rude. I felt bad for Rosalie, being roommates with such a stuck-up girl.

"Awe, thanks, love you too, Laur." Rosalie sneered.

Lauren just stuck her tongue out like a five year old might do. Immature, too.

Rosalie looked beautiful. She was wearing a long strapless golden dress. She looked like a model. Not to mention the 6 inch tan pumps she was wearing. She was already tall, but the shoes gave her an edge. I didn't want to stand next to her. Wearing those heels, she had at least a foot and a half on me. Probably more.

Lauren just looked like a tramp.

Five minutes after that little exchange, Rosalie had become great friends with Bella and me. Lauren just stared at us enviously. Luckily the boys chose now to come in.

Wow. Three of them were drop dead gorgeous. The other one would have been sort of cute if he hadn't been in their presence. I hope Lauren got him. I had my eye on the tall blonde one. Ooh, what I wouldn't give to be with him. Hopefully he was mine.

They made their way over to our table and introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Emmett!!!" Said the big, burly one with curly hair.

"I'm Jasper," this was the tall blonde I wanted. Dang, too bad we weren't the couple set up.

"I'm Edward." He had bronze messy hair with piercing green eyes.

"And I'm Eric." The other one said.

I looked over at Emmett. He was who my date was supposed to be with. "Hi, Emmett, I'm Alice." I said. I snuck another look at Jasper, and I noticed him eyeing Rosalie.

"Sweet!" he said overenthusiastically. He seemed really nice, but more like a brother than a boyfriend.

Bella spoke up. I envied her so much at this moment. "Hi, I'm Bella." She said, looking pointedly at Jasper. Hopefully they wouldn't hit it off. I kept seeing her sneaking peeks at Edward, though, so I thought it would be ok.

"Hey, Bella. It's nice to meet you." Jasper said. He stole a glance at me. Hopefully that meant what I thought it did.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Lauren, you're perfect match." Lauren said, a little too friendly. Edward just looked plain disappointed.

"Well, hello. Nice to meet you as well." He said politely. While Lauren had eyes only for him, Edward kept looking back over to Bella.

"Yes, it is." Lauren said.

"And I guess that makes me Rosalie." She said this looking over at Eric. I felt bad. She was by far the prettiest of us girls, and she gets stuck with the loser. Oh well. It's only one date.

"You look g-g-gorgeous," Eric stuttered. It looked like he might drool.

"Oh, thank you." Rosalie smiled, but she was looking at Emmett.

We situated ourselves around the table so we were all next to our dates. The waitress came and asked us what we would like to drink. Edward, Jasper, and Lauren ordered Pepsi's, Erik ordered a mountain dew, Bella, Rosalie, and I got lemonade, and Emmett got a kitty cocktail. That made my day.

"So, Emmett, how do you like school?" I asked him.

"Eh, I don't really like the classes. They're a big step up from high school. But, man do I love the freedom. And definitely the parties." Huh? What parties? We had only been here three days! And Bella and I hadn't gotten invited to any parties yet.

"Oh, parties? What party did you go to?" I said casually, prying him for info.

"Just one so far. Last night at on of the frat houses. It was rockin'," he smiled.

"So you want to be in a fraternity?" Nice.

"Nah. Just went to the party."

"Oh. Who invited you?" I asked.

"Some guy on the football team."

"Oh, so you play football." That made sense. He was huge.

"Nope. This guy saw me and practically sprinted over and asked me to try out. When I said no thanks, he invited me to the party so I could get to know the team better."

"So you aren't playing football." I was lost.

"No." Thank god the waitress came back with our drinks just then and asked us our orders.

Everyone ordered some sort of Mexican dish. The other choices were mostly seafood. When the waitress left, I could tell everybody else's conversations had been awkward as well. So we all joined in one big debate about global warming. Bella, Edward, Jasper, and I were on one side; Rosalie, Emmett, Lauren, and Eric were on the other. I was definitely on the side against global warming. I was a member of the WWF ever since I first saw that sad polar bear commercial.

Soon our food came, and we all talked about random things. Emmett was definitely the jokester of the group. He was hilarious.

"Hey guys, listen to this one." He started off.

"Three construction workers are on the seventy-fifth floor of a non-finished building. The italian opens his lunch box to find a pizza and says 'Man, if I get pizza one more time I am going to jump off this building and fall to my death!' The chinese opens his lunch box to find rice and says 'Man, if I get rice one more time I am going to jump off this building and fall to my death!' The blonde opens his lunch box to find a cheeseburger and says 'Man, if I get a cheeseburger one more time im going to jump off this building and fall to my death!'"

Emmett continued on, "So the next day they all got the same thing and they jumped off the building to their death. That weekend at the funeral, the italian and the chinese wives are crying and saying 'I would have fixed him something else for lunch but he never told me.' And as the two wives stare at the blondes wife, they both ask why she isn't sad about her husbands death, the blonde replys 'Don't look at me, he packs his own lunch.' " Everyone started cracking up.

"Wasn't that hilarious??!!" Emmett said in between chuckles.

Then Eric wanted a turn for a laugh. He started a blonde joke.

"A blond, a brunette, and a redhead were trying out for a new NASA experiment on sending women to different planets. First, they called the brunette in and asked her a question.

'If you could go to any planet, what planet would you want to go to and why?'

After pondering the question she answered, 'I would like to go to Mars because it seems so interesting with all the recent news about possible extra terrestrial life on the planet.'

They said 'well okay, thank you.' And told her that they would get back to her.

Next, the redhead entered the room and the NASA people asked her the same question. In reply, 'I would like to go to Saturn to see all of its rings.' Again, 'thank you' and they would get back to her.

Finally, the blond entered the room and they asked her the same question they asked the brunette and the redhead. She thought for a while and replied, 'I would like to go to the sun.'

The people from NASA replied, 'why, don't you know that if you went to the sun you would burn to death?'

The blond smirked and put her hands on her hips. 'Are you guys dumb? I'd go at night!' "

Everyone started cracking up. Well, everyone except Rosalie.

"You're an idiot. Blonde jokes are so steriotypical." And she slapped Eric.

Well, I guess that's one relationship that's not going to work out.

**So, howd u like it? Please review!!!! I'll give you virtual cookies!!! Its not that hard to do and it really makes me happy! And update sooner! Oh, and could someone please tell me if the link to the outfits on my profile works?? Thanks!**

**xTwilightxChickx**


	5. Soul Mates

**Hey… R&R!**

**I'm not SM even though I wish that weren't the case. :(**

EPOV

I can't believe that dumb website matched me up with her. Lauren is the shallowest person I've ever met in my entire life. The other girls were nice. I would pick any of them over her. Especially Bella. I hadn't stopped thinking about her. Too bad she was with Jasper. Maybe they wouldn't work out. I saw Jasper eyeing Alice all night. Maybe he wasn't into Bella. Hopefully.

I heard my phone ring and crawled out of bed to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward." It was Lauren.

"Um. Hi."

"So, I was wondering…" Spit it out, bimbo.

"Wondering what?" I said as politely as possible.

"What time should I be ready for our date tonight?" I almost choked on the air.

"WHAT?" I was NOT going on another date with her.

"You heard me." Now she was beginning to annoy me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember agreeing to go out with you."

"You accepted my date from MatchMakerMama," she pointed out.

"Yes, but that was for last night."

"So, after going out with me last night, don't you want to go out again?" She was practically begging now.

"No, sorry," I said and snapped my phone shut.

Emmett opened the door. "Who was that?"

"Lauren."

"Oh, you got another date with that loser?"

"No, I told her I didn't want to go out with her."

"Way to go, dude!! But there must be a reason why…" he said.

"I don't like her." I stated.

"Well, do you like anyone else?"

"No!" I shouted at him.

"Are you sure, cause I think I saw you looking Bella ov-"

"Emmett!"

"What?" he said innocently.

"Your right. I do like Bella." I gave in. I had to tell someone. And he is my best friend.

"Sweet dude I knew it! Guess what?"

He just couldn't let me have my moment, could he?

"Huh," I said.

"I'm in love with Rosalie!" What????????

"But Em, you don't even know her!"

"Her name is Rosalie Hale. She's hot. And she slapped a guy in the face. What else do I need to know?"

"Whatever. I just hope Bella likes me."

BPOV

Jasper was nice, I guess. But we just didn't click like I had hoped we would. I really liked Edward though. Hopefully he and Lauren didn't work out.

I got dressed and ready for the day and walked out of my dorm. I found a table in the shade and sat down with my laptop to work on a history paper. Just when I was situated, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello," said a beautiful voice.

I turned around to be staring straight into the piercing green eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Oh…um…hi!" I said, and started blushing.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me," he said. Oh. My. God. A date with Edward!

"Yes!" I said a little too quickly.

"Great! Where do you want to go?"

"How about Sweet Tomatoes?" **(A/N: idk if there is a sweet tomatoes by Dartmouth, but I love that place!)**

"Sure." He said with a crooked smile. Just then I knew it. I was in love with Edward Cullen.

RPOV

I walked out of my dorm room and into the library. I saw Emmett sitting there with his laptop. I strolled over to him and said casually, "Hey, do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

He turned around and gawked when he saw me. "Of course! How 'bout we go to Sweet Tomatoes?" he said.

"Sure." I replied. And I realized something. I was in love with Emmett McCarty.

APOV

I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. Emmett was funny and strong, but Jasper, he was like a shopping addiction to me. Its like love at first sight.

I found him sitting on a park bench, listening to his iPod.

"Hey, Jazz, do you want to go out to eat with me?"

He looked stunned to see me.

"Yeah!! That'd be great!!"

"K, I know the perfect place. Its right around the block, called Sweet Tomatoes." I said with a smile.

He looked deep into my eyes and then I was sure. I was in love with Jasper Whitlock.

LPOV

I walked into Sweet Tomatoes for lunch. I was lonely. I couldn't believe that Edward had rejected me. Until I saw the sight before me. Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, and Emmett and Rosalie were all were sitting at those cute little two person tables with their heads together. How did that happen? None of them were set up! I guess they were soul mates or something. I saw Eric sitting alone at a table nearby. He would have to do.

So that's the end of my cute little soul mate story. I just wrote it to show that under any circumstances, the pairs will always find each other. Sorry I rushed the ending a bit!

**xTwilightxChickx**


End file.
